Our Little Secret
by winged-saetta
Summary: Spitfire :D It's set after Insecurity! Artemis thinks Wally totally hates her after what happened, so she wants to confront him. WallyxArtemis Oneshot. R&R :


Okay, so I know there are a lot of these kinds of fics based off of the episode Insecurity, but this on is special cause I wrote it ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice

Let me just say how amazing that episode was, especially when a Spitfire moment would occur. But the ending was kinda sad, and I'm not gonna lie, but as a Spitfire fan, I died inside and I teared up a little D:

So read and review and I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>A sad sigh escaped Artemis's lips. He was mad at her. No worse- he was disappointed in her. The person on the team who believed in her the most wouldn't even speak to her. He barely even looked at her, but whenever he did look at her, she could see the resentment in his eyes.<p>

She needed to make things right. She needed to tell him the truth. Artemis took a deep breath before stepping into the run-down telephone booth in Gotham and being zeta-beamed to the cave. She went straight to the kitchen, guessing that's where Wally would be if he were at the cave.

The first thing she heard when she entered the kitchen was someone rummaging through the fridge. _That has to be Wally…or Megan…please be Wally._ Artemis then saw Wally close the fridge door with his leg as he turned around. He didn't seem to notice her at first since he was focusing on not dropping all of the food in his hands.

It was now or never, she had to tell him so he wouldn't hate her anymore. "Hey Wally."

Wally looked up from all the food in his hands to see Artemis a few feet away from him. He decided to ignore her and focus all his attention on his food. He wasn't just upset…he was heartbroken. He had no idea why he felt so betrayed and so hurt…maybe it was because he thought of Artemis as one of his best friends….or maybe she meant more to him than he thought.

Artemis's weak smile disappeared and a determined look took over her face. She cleared her throat befored speaking a little more confidently. "Wally, I know you pretty much hate me right now, and I know that you think I'm selfish and I'm insecure, but you got it all wrong. I'm none of those things…I just had to do it."

Wally dropped his food and looked up at Artemis, revealing a mad and almost sad expression that had spread across his face. "Oh really? You had to do it? Why? Please explain to me why you had to ditch us so that you could stop them all by yourself. Explain to me how you can still be a part of this team if you're lying and sneaking around! So what if Roy joined the team, so what if he's a good archer! We all still had believed in you…I still had believed in you. I thought you were better than this, but I guess I was wrong. "

Artemis almost let Wally have the last word…but she would never let that happen. "But you are wrong! About everything! I had to stop Cheshire and Sportsmaster by myself… You don't know them like I do."

That last sentence came out in a whisper, but Wally caught it. "That doesn't make any sense. How would you know any of the bad guys better than us?"

Artemis didn't dare make eye contact with Wally. She turned away from him and took a deep breath. She could almost feel his gaze burning holes into her back. "They're my family."

"What? What'd you say? I probably heard wrong, but it almost sounded like you said that Cheshire and Sportsmaster were family. "

"They are." Artemis turned to face Wally to see Wally looking completely and utterly shocked. _He probably hates me now. He probably can't even trust me anymore. _Artemis made her way out of the room and headed right to Zatanna's room. _I need somebody to talk to who doesn't hate my guts. _To her dismay, Zatanna wasn't there. She then went to her own room and buried herself under the covers. She almost started crying, but that's not how she was raised. When things got tough, you never, under any circumstances, cried.

Wally didn't move-he couldn't move. A million thoughts were zooming through his head. _Artemis's family are the bad guys? She lied to the team…to me all this time? Is she the mole? No…I know her. She could never be the mole. I have to talk to her. _Wally sped to Artemis's room and knocked on the door once. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. He tried the doorknob. Locked. "Artemis open up! If you don't…I'll…I'll vibrate my molecules through this door right now!"

Artemis sat up and starred at her door. "Go away! We both know you can't vibrate your molecules through solid objects!" Silence. _Good I guess he got the message. _

She flopped back down on her mattress and pulled the covers back over her head. She only sat up again when she heard a loud click at her door. Slowly her door opened, revealing a smiling Wally. "Thanks Rob!"

"You used Robin to pick the lock on my door?" Artemis stood up and approached Wally, who already took the liberty of entering her room. She placed her hands lightly on his chest and looked up at him. "Get out." She pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. Artemis then turned around to see Wally sitting on her bed.

"Super speed." Wally smiled again and then he grabbed Artemis's hand. "Can I show you something?"

Artemis nodded and let Wally take her hand. _So he was mad at me a while ago, but now we're best friends. What's going on? _He brought her into the Souvenir Room and motioned towards the shelves holding all the souvenirs. "What am I supposed to be looking at here?"

Wally walked over to the shelf and picked up the weapon that he got from Jade. "I replaced the souvenir with the rightful souvenir for this mission."

Artemis was silent. She had no idea what to say. She headed toward the exit of the room when Wally grabbed her arm and whipped her around so she was facing him. "Why didn't you just tell me that they were your family? Why did you keep this from me? I could have helped you."

Artemis looked away from him, focusing her gaze on the floor as if she found the gray flooring interesting. "I thought you would hate me."

Wally gently grabbed her chin with his hand and tilted her head up so that they were face to face. "Artemis…I could never actually hate you. I don't care who you're family is. I only care who you are."

Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally's neck. He responded by smiling and hugging her waist. "I never said I was sorry."

Wally grabbed Artemis's arms and pushed her back, his hands grasping her wrists."For what?"

"For lying to you, and for ditching you. You were amazing to me when we were in the bio ship and you were there for me when we were fighting Cheshire, and you even stood up to Roy when he blamed everything on me. I guess I thought I could take them on alone. I didn't want to risk them telling you guys anything about me." She then kissed Wally lightly on the cheek. "And I never did thank you. For standing up for me. It was sweet of you."

Wally blushed and let go of Artemis. "So are you going to tell the team about Sportsmaster or Cheshire?"

Artemis shook her head and headed towards the doorway. "I don't think so. I don't think they'll take it as well as you did. Do you think you can keep your big mouth shut and not tell anybody?"

Wally followed her. "Sure. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys liked it :D<p>

I will admit that I was a little bit distracted while writing this since I was watching Pretty Woman on ABC Family, but it should be alright xD


End file.
